Moribund Reverie
by ChocoDrake
Summary: It's true he hasn't hanged out with them, like hang out hang out, he was always busy he said, there was no time for friends anymore was there? He said they would go on an adventure next time but now there was no next time... never again.


**(TW: Season two spoilers. Jesskas if you squint)**

 **Episode one still bothers me a bit, this may be considered a vent if you may.**

* * *

Lost.

He lost everything, his town, his life... his friends.

Beacon Town, oh his town he build up with his careful guidance destroyed with ease. He still didn't know if everyone escaped, he hoped so but knowing his luck...

He was soaring threw the air at a high speed away from town. He wasn't sure what had happened one second he was fighting a large statue called the Admin the next he was here. Why he was still alive at this point he did not know. Perhaps it is the world leaving him to his final thoughts.

And these were in fact his final thoughts, as he would not survive the fall he is sure.

He is going to die.

He is going to die with this stupid gauntlet still stuck to his hand,

he is going to die knowing the world is doomed,

...and he is going to die without telling his friends that he's sorry.

 _You should have hanged out with them more, you could've made time, but you didn't and now it's too late_ , the guilt nagged at him, eating him alive.

It's true he hasn't hanged out with them, like hang out hang out, he was always busy he said, there was no time for friends anymore was there? He said they would go on an adventure next time but now there was no next time... never again.

It was okay he thought, they didn't seem too upset, after all they had their own responsibilities, but one of his friends opened his eyes to his neglect. She felt out of place and moved to somewhere else without telling him, how could he have not noticed? She felt abandoned, lonely perhaps and it was his fault. Did any other of his friends feel the same way? he wondered.

He sensed that he stopped going upward, now actually falling down towards the earth.

 _Not long now_ , he thought, closing his eyes.

"Guys..." he said against the roaring wind, trying not to sob but failing miserably, "W-Wherever you are...I'm sorry."

 **THUNK!**

...

Jesse awoke with a gasp.

"...Jesse?"

The brunet looked at the blonde he was laying against not sure where he was.

"Lukas...I- I'm not...sure..."

He looked around, him and his friends were sitting on a picnic blanket under a oak tree. Most of his friends were staring at him concerned. That didn't surprise him, but what did surprise him was the other people he saw among the fields of grass.

On a different picnic blanket in the distant he saw Cassie Rose and Aiden chatting with each other while the Blaze Rods and the Youtubers did wacky things. This confused him, wasn't Cassie dead and Aiden in jail? Somehow, he felt they were reformed. He didn't know why he knew this, but he did and it made him relived. He still felt guilty for them so it was nice to see them not being evil for a change.

He saw Magnus and Ellegaard walking by holding hands like a married couple on a stroll. Wait, but Ellegaard is dead. He actually saw her die, sure he thought Cassie was dead too but he didn't see her die at least.

W-What is going on?

He heard a meow and an oink, his breath caught in his throat. No way...

He saw a pig and a ocelot playing with each other. He didn't know who the ocelot was, it was probably Lukas' cat, but the pig... those spots, that face, that personality...Unmistakable.

"Jesse?" Lukas asked, he must have been staring out for a long time.

He stared out for a few more moments his lip starting to tremble before he buried his face into his hands sobbing.

"Jesse, what's wrong!?" Lukas wrapped his arms around him and he just burred his face into the blonde's chest.

He turned into a sobbing mess which concerned everyone as they huddled around him trying to comfort him.

"I-" Jesse choked looking at everyone with watery eyes, "I just- I had a nightmare. Reuben was dead, I pushed you all away, the town... my town was destroyed. I lost everything, I just...I'm sorry!"

He sobbed into Lukas' chest again, he didn't like to burden them with his feelings like this but he couldn't help it, he just couldn't...

"It was just a bad dream, Jesse. It's okay, it's okay. We're still here," Lukas soothed rubbing his back.

Jesse cried for a few more minutes, his sobs calming down and breathing becoming even.

"Guys..." he said after a while, "...am I your friend?

"Yes, Jesse..." Lukas smiled. "You are."

Jesse smiled as well and closed his eyes laying against the blonde intending to go back to sleep, before he did he muttered sleepily.

"Thank you."

...

In a crater in the middle of a field on an early morning lay a young man on his back, hands resting on his chest and a small smile on his face.

A teal scaled dragon with blue markings and gold cuff bracelets stared at the man with yellow eyes leaning down to kiss his forehead. The dragon stood up looking at him one last time, speaking in a gentle voice.

"You will never have a bad dream again. Sleep well, my child."


End file.
